Rivers of Red
by Ecliptic Kitsune
Summary: "I have an important question for all of you." The three leaned in to listen. "If I join, Do I get to wear the cloak?" Kitsuna, lost and injured, was taken in and raised by the Akatsuki. Her memories since the accident have faded away. She has suffered much and thought that no one could understand. Until they came. loneliness brings friendship and trust only to be broken. *On Hold*
1. Lunar Night

"I don't care if you don't feel the same way! Just let me stay by your side!"

It's been cold, all the way from the Icy lands 'till now, and the rays of the sun slowly melt the last of the snow off of my body. I stare at my wet clothes for a second then did a 'wet cat shake' to rid myself of the wetness. _There must be a village or town somewhere…_ I almost laugh out loud at my thoughts. _Like anyone would let me in._ As I trudged on, a buzzing noise began to fill my sensitive fox ears. I shake my head violently to clear it, but it only got louder. Shrugging my shoulders tiredly, I continued the journey that had so far lasted 3 weeks already. _I want to sleep and never wake up._ I froze in mid-step. _I shouldn't think that way. I can't give up that easily after all I've been through!_ I continued to walk. My pure white tail swayed in unison with my footsteps. The small sack at my hip bounced lightly with every step I took, the contents inside making only a noise I could pick up. Birds chirped as I went by and I smiled happily. _It's so peaceful here. I wonder where I am._ Spotting an irresistible grassy spot, in the shade of a large tree, I walked over to it. Sighing lightly as I sat down, I couldn't help wondering what my future held. _Ah, I'll think about it in the morning._ Scanning the area one last time before my eyes drooped closed, I chucked lightly. _Or whenever I wake up._

"Hey guys! Over here! And bring a stretcher too!" I looked over at the blood trail leeding to the still figure huddled on the grass. I walk to the prone figure quickly. _He or she could've been a victim of a wild beast that has been reported __frequently._ I crouched down to the figure and the first thing I see besides the, what it seems like shattered shoulder, is the beautiful white fox like ears and tail. I Gently turn the figure so I could see the injury better. As I turn the figure, it lets out a soft moan of pain. The_ girl's_ long hair was brushed to the side as I lift her onto the stretcher. "Let's take her. She might be young, but I sense an Incredible amount of powerful chakra in her."

My eyes slowly flutter open. It felt like I was being moved. I hear voices, rousing me completely out of sleep. _What's happening?! What's going on?!_ I was on a stretcher, and two men were bearing it between them. I sit up quickly but immediately wished I hadn't. A shooting pain went up my injured shoulder, making me gasp softly. The third man, who was walking next to the other two, apparently heard it and came over. My first thoughts were that of panic, but now were filled with curiosity. They all had on black clothes, with red clouds. _The Akatsuki._ I had no idea where that thought came from but I was too focused on the men to care. "Are you O.K.?" A Raven haired man asked with slight concern in his otherwise Dark voice. "Well, if I had a shattered shoulder, I wouldn't be O.K" A blond man chuckled and was awarded a glare from the Raven haired one. "That was unnecessary, Deidara. She's just a child." _O.K. So the blond one's name is Deidara._ I turn to the raven haired man. "Actually. I'm fine. And I'm not a child either." I swing my legs over the side of the stretcher and jump down. As I hit the ground, I sway unsteadily. The raven haired man steadied my and I nodded in thanks. Standing up to my full height(5"2') I turn to him. "well, I'm going." As I turn to leave, a hand on my uninjured shoulder stopped me. "Actually, if you've got nowhere to stay, come with us." I felt something shift in the man's eyes and it felt familiar. I smile wolfishly, my sharp fangs showing as I did, and looked at him straight in the eye. _Sharingan. _I held his gaze, and he looked at me in respect. He broke eye-contact with me and nodded. "You're special, but I bet you've been cast out and alone for some time now. Come with us." It was my turn to look at him with respect. "umm…" _what's that word again? _"Are you the Akatsuki?" All three of them looked at me. "Smart kid. How'd you know?" The final man looked at me and spoke sarcastically. Not falling for his trap, I answer. "I don't know. It just came to me. I don't remember hearing anything about it since the 'accident'." He stood there a little confused and embarrassed that I had stood up to him. "Kisame, please don't mess with this one. We still don't know how destructive she could be." The raven haired man seemed to like talking so I let him, and politely waited for him to finish before I spoke. Unfortunately, The guy who looked like a shark spoke before I could. "Well, she doesn't seem that powerful. I bet she's harmless! Itachi, we are wasting our time with her. I don't see why we are helping this annoying, little, weakling, kid-" I didn't give him time to blink, let alone finish talking as I sent him soaring through the air. "What was-" I was done with him talking. His eyes widen fractionally as I appear in front of him briefly before slamming my foot down on his back. Hard. He plummeted to the ground and I look at him with a smile as he stood up painfully. I was in front of him once more and he held up his hands and was tense. "Annoying, little, weakling, kid, huh." I turn to Itachi. "Was he talking about me?" Itachi held a straight face but his eyes betrayed any humor he found in this. Deidara on the other hand, was laughing hard and holding his stomach. "HahHahAhahHAHahaha! You're pretty weak yourself, Kisame!" I helped Kisame up and gave him a sly wink. His eyes widen. "Deidara…" He looked at me, still laughing. "Yeah what-" I didn't give him time to finish either. He let out a loud 'ohmf' as I kicked him in the stomach, propelling him towards a tree. Just before he hit it, I got underneath him and kicked him skywards. I follow closely and grabbed the back of his shirt. With one arm, I sent him plummeting toward the earth just like Kisame had.

Back on the ground, I look at Itachi. He shook his head and said nothing. Smart move on his part. I sighed with tiredness. I swayed uncertainly and clutched my wounded shoulder. Kisame, steadied me and I look up at him in surprise. His eyes were full of respect. I glanced over at Itachi. "Come with us." I paused for a moment. Nodding slightly, Deidara and Kisame supported me as I limped wearily after Itachi. "Itachi." He ignored me. "Itachi…" He ignored me again. The two supporting me exchanged evil grins with me as they let me go. I walked swiftly over to Itachi and pounced on him before he could turn his head. "Itachi, I was talking to you." He sweat dropped as he knew what was about to happen. I leaped off the ground, still holding him, and did a back flip. Mid-way, I released him and, landing on my feet, turned in time to see him soar into a tree. "What is it?" he groaned as he got onto his feet. Smiling, I answer. "It's a really important question… for all of you…" All three lean in close to hear my question. "If I come with you… Join you… Do I…" They leaned in closer.

"Do I get to wear a cloak too?"

* * *

Kitsuna:Hey! at first I was doing this fur fun but I got carried away and it turned into a fan-fiction... I will update later so purr-lease be patient! Thanks!)


	2. View Points

"Hey, Kisame?" The girl sped up her pace so that she was walking along side Kisame. "What?" She lands on the next tree branch and pushes off before she answers. "Are you a shark?" He grinned at the girl keeping pace beside him. "Do you like sharks?" He grinned, showing the pointy white shark teeth to her. "Sharks? Well, they do taste good…" Kisame sweat drops. The girl laughs at this and reassures him "I'm just kidding, you know." Geez, this girl! Not finishing the thought, instead wondering if she could read minds. The girl speeds up again, this time keeping pace with Deidara. "Deidara…?" "What?" "Why are you running, when you can just create a bird and fly?" He laughs. "Because I don't need to alert any ninja of our presence." The girl nodded as if she knew all along.

"We'll stop here for now." Itachi slowed to a stop in front of us. The girl walked up to him and smiled widely. "What, Kitsuna?" he sighed softly. Donned in her Akatsuki cloak, she looked at him with a serious expression on her face. Not sure if she was about to make a joke, ok if it was serious, he motioned for her to continue. "I have to clean the blood off so I don't get any on the cloak. Is there somewhere around here I can change?" slightly relived she didn't joke, he answered. "No, unless you want to change behind a tree." "hmm…" _wow. She's really thinking about doing it. I thought all girls were picky about that kind of stuff._ Kitsuna nodded once then reached into the little bag she carried. For such a small bag, it carried a lot of stuff. She pulled out a black sleeveless tank-top and dark grey pants, similar to the pair we had burned. "I'll be right back." Kitsuna jumped down the tree. Itachi motioned for Deidara to follow her. Nodding once, he jumped down the tree, following her.

_Where is it? Oh! Here it is!_ I locate Yoruakuma, my shape shifting blade and star to cut the cloak to size. After modifying a few parts, I held it in from of me to inspect my handiwork. I started stripping quickly. I was so focused on changing, I didn't hear Deidara approaching.

_Where'd she go?!_ I hear a slight rustling from behind a tree. _Found you!_ I strode up to the tree and made my way around it. "Kitsuna, I was sent to-" I broke off as I suddenly see Kitsuna. Naked.

"Deidara…?" I held the modified cloak against the front of my body. I heard Deidara call out to me and I turn. He broke off and for a second, didn't understand why he was suddenly blushing and staring at me so intently. Then as I look down, I remembered._ Oh damn. I'm still naked. _I blush and turn away. He seemed to snap out of a trance, like surfacing after you've been in the water. "Ohgodi'msorryitwon'thappenagainIswear!" He spoke so quickly, I almost didn't hear what he said. He vanished behind the tree. I took this moment to put on the clothes, then the cloak. "Deidara…?" "w-what?" "You can come out now. I'm done changing." He strode over to me. I had only tightened it up in the middle, but apparently for Deidara, it was a big change.

_Whoa!_ I hadn't noticed this before, but when she tightens it up in the middle, it outlines her thin frame perfectly. Her white tail swayed as she jumped up the tree. She had said something but I was too busy looking at her to hear it. She had left the sleeves alone and the bottom of it alone, but to him, she looked less childish, and more mature. I was jerked up forcefully by the collar. I was suddenly released and I righted myself before I could fall. I look to see Kitsuna with an annoyed expression plastered on her face. Hopping up beside her, she glances at me briefly before shooting forward. I shook my head and followed her.

'What are you wearing?" Kisame says the moment we arrive. "I just tightened up the middle of the cloak." I respond more forcefully than I had intended. Itachi, having heard the strain in my voice, spoke. "Deidara. I sent you to make sure she was ok. I didn't send you to harass her." Deidara responded. "I didn't harass her!" "Oh?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Then, what did you do?" Deidara blushed again before responding. "I may have… uh, accidently… saw her, um…naked body?" he lets out a dry chuckle and sweat dropped. Everyone became silent. The silence seemed to last an eternity and I couldn't take the tense atmosphere anymore. "Let's go." I dash onto the branch and soon, the others followed. I let Itachi take the lead. I try to break the tense atmosphere with some questions.

"Itachi?" "hmm?" "You have a sibling, yes?" he nodded curtly. "By any chance would his name be… Sasuke Uchiha?" I saw the slightest falter in his step and I knew I was right. "How do you know?" I thought for a moment. Deciding I didn't really have an answer to that, I shrugged. Then I wished I hadn't. "It's not healed yet?" Itachi made a change in topic. Going along with it, I shrug again. _God. I need to stop doing that._ "Not really. It's actually not my shoulder." He looks at me inquiringly. '_My uh, Wings are a little squished_…' Like I was going to say that. He fell slightly behind me and removed the headband that was keeping my ears folded. "Better?" My ears perked up as he said that and I nodded. My ears suddenly swerved to a unidentified sound and I motion to the others to stop. I flexed my hands, letting my claws slide out. I held a hand up and my claws glinted in the sunlight. The others had caught up and were on guard too. I grin my sharp fangs showing as the sound approaches.

_This will be fun. _


	3. Holding Back

_This will be fun._

The single girl in the group stepped forward, only to be pushed back into the middle of the defensive circle the other three had formed. She pulled a look of displeasure the stuck out her tongue. She folded her arm and looked at the raven haired man, waiting for an explanation. He ignored her, making the frustration on her face more evident. Her rage quickly dissolved as the rustling of the tree became louder. She swerved her ears to the opposite direction of the sound. She jerked her head slightly to the sound and was given a nod in response.

_This is so frustrating! They know how strong I am! Why are they being like this?! _I sighed. A flash of white entered my vision. As I look up, a hand extends down to me. Deidara smiles widely, which caused me to as well. Hopping on his white bird, I give a tiny wave to Kisame and Itachi, who was looking at Deidara with disapproval. We ignored him and flew higher. The breeze made my long white hair sway. I had just closed my eyes when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. "Hmm?" I opened my eyes and looked down. "Where are the enemies?" I scanned the area around Kisame and Itachi. Movement caught my eye and I signaled to him. As we swooped down, my tail twitched. I sniff the air repeatedly, causing Deidara to look at me curiously. "It smells similar to the way you guys smell…" I answer, seeing his expression. A voice rose up from below. "Deidaraaaaaa! Where are youuuuu?" I looked quizzing at Deidara as he sighed. "Tobi." We came lower and before we could land, I hopped off and ran in the direction 'Tobi' was. I look behind me and see Deidara. Slowing down so he could catch up, I ask him who 'Tobi' was. "Who is 'Tobi?" "He's one of the Akatsuki. He's… different…" He didn't say anything further, so I just nodded and let him lead. I saw a flash of orange and the same cloak. "Deidaraaaa! Where-?" He broke off as he saw us. "Hey! You got a kitty! And you didn't even tell me!" I felt the air rush from my lungs as he tackled me. "Hey, that's not a kitty. That's Kitsuna. She'll be joining the Akatsuki." I felt the weight being removed an sucked in air greedily, causing me to cough. I stood up and turned to Tobi. "I'm Kitsuna! Nice to meet you!" My tail swayed back and forth as I introduced myself to him. "Oh, hi! I'm Tobi, Deidara's best friend!" I chuckled softly as Deidara yelled at him. He was obviously good friends with Tobi.

After joining back up with Itachi and Kisame, and telling them what happened, it was already late. I still had to ask something though. "Um, how old is everyone?" They looked at each other for a moment before replying. "Well, if you really must know…" Itachi went on. Kisame stopped him as it became known that I had fallen asleep.

"What do you think of her?" I ask Tobi. "Kitty~" he had fallen asleep too. I sigh and roll over. We are all pretty new to the Akatsuki… wonder what'll happen. My eyes close and I sink into sleep.

* * *

_**{A/N: I can't say how, but time has been messed up and Characters that have died, ages, and so on have changed. Please don't get mad at me. *hides behind tree* I think that the story would be more exciting if time was different. Example- when Itachi 'first' joined the Akatsuki, he was 11 in my story and killed his clan when he was 13, when he finds Kitsuna, he is 16. Kisame was 14 when he joined and when Kitsuna comes, he is 19. Deidara was 13 but when Kitsuna comes, he is 17. Tobi's age is unknown. Kitsuna and all the academy graduates like Sasuke and Naruto ages' all 12. Sasuke was 9 when Itachi killed his clan. Make sense?}**_

* * *

_**It has been 5 months since Kitsuna joined the Akatsuki. (3 years and 6 months since the massacre of the Uchiha Clan.) 5 months since the academy students graduated…**_

"Kitsuna!" My ears perk up as I heard my name. "yes?" Without turning my head as Itachi appeared next to me. "Have you found anything yet?" I shake my head. "No, sorry." He sighs. "Well? What is it?" He asks, seeing the tip of my tail twitch repeatedly. Standing up and turning to him I prepare my words. I had changed my outfit too. The top part of the cloak I modified remained, and loose dark grey pants. A headband was tied around my neck. I still wore it, even though it was blank. Taking a deep breath, I began. "I want to go to the hidden Leaf village!" Itachi didn't answer. "I have no problem with it, but you'll have to wear something else, so that the Akatsuki remains a secret." Deidara appeared on the other side of me. "But I'm sure Itachi wants to keep you for himself, and not let you go!" I watch Itachi closely. "Fine." He responds to my earlier statement, ignoring Deidara completely. I nod my thanks and swiftly change my outfit.

_**A black sleeveless shirt with 3 yellow lines across the front and with a collar. Dark grey pants and a shuriken holster strapped to her right leg. Fishnet on her ankles and sandals. Long, black kimono like sleeves that come from just above her elbows, to just below her waist and fingerless gloves. White cloth wrapped around her middle, and a cloth that went around her like a sash, with the left-over hanging slightly to her thigh. Her blank headband was tied around her neck. A long, white scarf completes the look.**_

I was eager to leave for the village but waited for further instructions. "When should I come back?" I questioned. Itachi paused to think for a moment before replying. "Midnight. You have until midnight." I nodded. "And remember, you must not tell anyone about the Akatsuki." I nodded again. My tail twitched, and Itachi looked over at it. "That might be a problem." He said after some time. I immediately realized the problem. _If I walk into the village with my tail and ears… I'll probably draw a lot of attention to myself… And I don't want people to think I'm a monster…"_ I looked down, downcast as what would happen sunk in. I was about to tell them that I won't go, when Deidara made a suggestion that brightened my mood considerably. "Why don't you just go as is?" Both Itachi and I look up sharply at him as he continues. "I mean, there's always people who are different, and strange. I don't see why you're any different?" Itachi pondered this silently in his head and I anxiously wait for his answer. I didn't see any problem with what Deidara had said, but if Itachi didn't approve…

"Fine." My eyes widen at the one word Itachi had said. My ears stood erect and my tail waved madly. "Thank you so much Itachi! I won't let you regret letting me go!" I turn quickly so that I may reach the village faster when a voice held me back. "Don't cause trouble. You may interact with those around you but keep your guard up." We were silent for a while then Itachi spoke again with a annoyed expression on his face. "Well? Are you going, or not?" I smiled, my fangs appearing brighter as the morning rays from the sun trickle down through the foliage. "Bye!" I leap from the tree, landing without a sound and dashed towards the village.

_I can't wait!_

* * *

_Thank you for the reviews!  
_

_I have decided that I will keep going on with this story, Since I'm having fun!_

_Arigato, minna!_


End file.
